Conventional standard cushions for use by persons in sitting position, for example in airplanes, are not particularly comfortable and tend to fall out of place unless firmly wedged in position.
Persons, and particularly young children, whether travelling in airplanes, cars or other vehicles often fall asleep while sitting upright. The tendency is for their heads to droop forwardly or sideways, if unsupported, causing strain or discomfort to neck muscles if that position is maintained over a long period of time.
Recently there have been marketed a few types of inflatable pillows to be used by travellers. One such inflatable pillow is shaped in a flared arc that tucks beneath the chin, curves behind the head and nestles snugly on either the left or right shoulder. It is designed primarily as a head rest that can also be used for neck or lower back support. Another such inflatable pillow device used for resting the head inflates somewhat like a life jacket surrounding the neck on either side and at the back. Such inflatable pillow supports tend to be somewhat uncomfortable. They tend to slip out of ideal sleeping position. Being made of plastic, they tend to collect perspiration if they come into prolonged direct contact with a person's skin. As well, they possess the usual problems of inflatable objects, such as their vulnerability to rips or tears.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel construction of head support for use by persons in seated position in chairs and the like.